Karate Is The Part Of My Life
by PurpleLittleMoon
Summary: Namaku Uzumaki Kushina, hidupku hanya untuk karate, tapi satu yang tidak bisa kulakukan, yaitu mengalahkan rival bebuyutanku Fugaku,tapi ia mengenalkanku dengan seseorang yang rambutnya mirip jerami, mau tau kisahku? silahkkan RnR! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Readers!

POOF

*author muncul dari kepulan asap*

Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fict ke 3 saya, setelah menyelesaikan fict multichap pertama saya, sebenarnya saya agak kapok bikin fict multichap lagi, tapi ide ini mendadak dan sayang sekali kalo ga dikeluarin, baiklah, ayo kita mulai fict pertama saya dengan pair MinaKushi!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Namikaze Minato-Uzumaki Kushina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor - masih dipertanyakan**

**Warning : typos (teman setia saya), gaje, alur maksa, garing, dkk,dsb,dll**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TERIMA INI!" Pukulan sekuat tenaga dilepaskan oleh seorang gadis berambut merah kepada lawan didepannya.

Tapi dengan cepat, pria berambut emo itu menghindari serangan mematikan dari gadis berambut merah tadi, Uzumaki Kushina.

Ya, Uchiha Fugaku memang berhasil menghindari serangan Kushina dengan mulus, tapi gadis berusia 14 tahun itu menyeringai. Dengan cepat Kushina menahan tangan Fugaku dan menyingkap kaki Fugaku dari arah samping. Dan …

DUAGHH

Kushina terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit. Kenapa Kushina yang terjatuh padahal Fugaku yang diserang? Saya tidak tau *digampar*. Ya baiklah, karena saat Kushina menyingkap kaki Fugaku dari arah samping, pria dingin berusia 16 tahun itu membanting tubuh kecil Kushina dengan setengah dari tenaganya, ya tentu saja tidak serius. Jika Fugaku melakukannya dengan serius, mungkin Kushina sudah patah tulang. Jujur saja, kejadian itu terjadi cepat sekali.

"Belajar lebih giat lagi!" Ucap Fugaku dingin sembari menarik Kushina dari posisi terjatuhnya yang tidak elit tersebut. Mau tau bagaimana posisi Kushina saat ia terjatuh? Tidak? Yasudah *digoreng*. Ya , Kushina terjatuh dengan posisi bokong menjulang tinggi *plak!* keatas, seperti, ya nungging. Tidak penting? Ya memang! -plak!-

Fugaku dan Kushina memang tidak punya hubungan apapun selain teman, atau mungkin sahabat, karena mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka berteman baik, orang tua Fugaku sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan, tapi kenyataannya tragis #LEBAY. Jadi mereka menganggap Kushina sebagai anak mereka sendiri.

"Aku sedang serius –ttebane!" Ujar Kushina. Gadis itu memang hebat dalam hal karate. Dia sudah seperti mengabdikan dirinya untuk karate, baginya 'karate adalah bagian dari hidupnya'. Tapi tidak di depan Fugaku, pemuda itu memang sangat hebat, dan Kushina tidak pernah sekali pun mengalahkan Fugaku, selain postur tubuh Fugaku yang besar (seperti KING KONG) *diamaterasu* (emang Fugaku bisa amaterasu? Gembel gitu) Fugaku juga memang lebih hebat dan tingkatnya lebih tinggi dari Kushina.

'Tidak serius tapi setiap saat, dasar bocah keras kepala' ejek Fugaku dalam batinnya.

'Aku memang tidak pernah serius dalam melawanmu, Fugaku' batin Kushina

'Tunggu, tapi sejak kapan kita bisa batin-batinan? ' Batin Fugaku bingung.

'Oh, iya ya kita keren!' sambut batin Kushina dengan bodohnya.

(Author : ya sejak saya buat fict ini lah, kalian gimana sih cakep-cakep dodol! Tapi darimana Fugaku bisa dikatakan cakep? Pipinya aja jatoh kebawah gitu *lihat di anime* Tapi darimana asal wajah tampan Sasuke dan Itachi? Masih misteri. OKE LUPAKAN) back to the story.

"Mau menjadi lebih kuat dan mengalahkanku?" Tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba setelah acara batin-membatin mereka selesai.

"Tentu saja aku mau -ttebane!" ucap Kushina semangat dengan background penuh api, ada Gai dan Lee nya juga, oke itu merusak pemandangan *KONOHA SENPU!* *tepar*

"Mintalah bantuan Minato kelas 11-3" Ujar Fugaku sambil menenggak habis baygon *ups- maksudnya air mineral yang dari tadi ia pegangi.

"Siapa? Minto? Dia perempuan?" ucap Kushina bingung. Dasar, cantik-cantik kok budek!

"Kubilang Minato bukan Minto, dia laki-laki, ketua club karate SMA, masa kau tidak mengenalnya? Kau kan ketua club karate SMP! Pengetahuanmu buruk sekali, tom- lupakan" Kushina tercengang mendengar perkataan Fugaku, hei harus ditulis dalam kamus sejarah clan Uchiha, seorang Uchiha bisanya tidak mengucapkan lebih dari 10 kata, dan dia mengucapkan lebih. 'Tapi dia bilang aku tom- at. Awas kau, bodoh, tahan Kushina, tahan' batin Kushina, ia menatap tajam Fugaku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, orangnya seperti apa? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajariku? " Tanya Kushina penuh harap.

"Mana sudi aku mengajarimu, rivalku" Ucap Fugaku sambil menenggak habis botol mineralnya yang kedua.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau memberitahuku informasi tentang si, Minto itu?" Tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Mi-NA-to, kalau tidak mau yasudah" kata Fugaku sambil mengeja dan menekankan kata NA agar gadis yang kapasitas otaknya medium itu mengerti.

"Aa, tunggu, iya iya aku tau. Minato, besok kenalkan padaku ya!" mohon Kushina.

"Hn, di ruang club karate SMA pulang sekolah" Ucap Fugaku dingin sambil melangkah meninggalkan dojo.

'Minato ya? Kuharap dia banyak membantu'

_**Karate is The Part Of My Life**_

**.**

**.**

"Kushina, hari ini kau tidak ke dojo kan? Mau temani aku makan ramen tidak?" ajak Mikoto.

"Maaf, Mikoto-_chan_ tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang" ucap Kushina bangga, hawa tak enak mulai menjalar di tubuhnya, ia melirik Mikoto, dan ia langsung bergidik melihat tampang Mikoto yang horror itu, auranya mendadak jadi gelap begitu dan background di belakangnya hitam gelap dan ada awan merah akatsukinya *loh?*

"Mikoto-_chan_ kau kenapa?" Tanya Kushina ngeri melihat sahabatnya yang seperti orang kesurupan itu.

"Janji dengan siapa?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Fugaku dan, umhh… Minato" ucap Kushina menahan takut karena dari tadi aura menusuk dari Mikoto menusuk-nusuknya terus.

"Fugaku? Minato?" Tanya Mikoto. Masih dalam kondisi menyeramkan tadi.

"Iya, Fugaku berjanji akan mengenalkanku dengan Minato, ketua club karate SMA, dia akan membantuku dalam berlatih karate sehingga aku menjadi lebih kuat, dan mengalahkan Fugaku dalam pertanding dattebane!" ucap Kushina semangat.

"Huh, kukira kau ingin berkencan dengan pria, atau apalah" ujar Mikoto yang telah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja aura gelapnya itu pergi dan background kembali normal. (Ya iyalah, efek komputernya kan udh selesai!)

"Untuk apa aku berkencan heh? Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu" ucap Kushina datar.

"Kushina, jangan-jangan kau…" ucap Mikoto dengan nada aneh

"Apa?" Tanya Kuhsina santai

"Lesbian?" gumam Mikoto pelan sambil memasang raut wajah aneh.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar" Noh kan Kushina memang budek readers! *dipanggang*

"Tidak-tidak! Lupakan saja" kata Mikoto panik sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kushina. Ia bergumam sendiri, tidak jelas apa yang ia gumamkan tapi sesekali ia bergidik ngeri. Melihat sahabatnya yang agak err~ autis, Kushina ikutan bergidik

'Jangan-jangan Mikoto kena virus FLU TOBI lagi?' Tanya Kushina dalam hati. Menurut riset, virus flu tobi ialah virus yang berujung pada kegilaan parahnya kematian, pertama orang itu akan autis, bicara sendiri, kejang-kejang, muntah lollipop, mencak-mencak ga jelas, gila, koma, dan, titik. Ya mati.

Ya itu hanya virus karangan author, namanya juga Unleash your imagination, itu kan imajinasi author, hehe, kembali ke cerita.

Kushina berjalan sendiri menuju gedung SMA, banyak anak laki-laki yang 'suit-suitin' dia dan dibalas dengan death glare dari Kushina. Ada juga anak perempuan yang menatap Kushina dengan tatapan sirik. Tapi Kushina tidak peduli, mungkin seragam sailor dengan rok biru itu memang sangat mencolok jika memasuki gedung SMA.

Ia mencari-cari dimana keberadaan ruang club karate. 'Ah, ketemu!'

TOK…TOK…TOK

"Masuk!" terdengar suara asing dari dalam, 'Pasti suara si Minato itu' batinnya.

Kushina membuka kenop pintu dan, 'wow ruangannya lebih besar dari ruangan SMP peralatannya pun lebih lengkap. Benar-benar keren!'

(Author : norak lu woy!)

(Kushina : kan elu yang bikin gue norak dan nista kaya gini thor!)

(Author : Oh, iya gue lupa) *ditelen kyuubi*

"Kushina!" Suara dingin Fugaku menyadarkan Kushina dari pertikaiannya bersama author, eh salah dari lamunannya.

Pandangan Kushina berpaling ke arah asal suara dan mendapati Fugaku dan err~ sesosok mahkluk berambut kuning.

'Hei, rambut orang itu mirip dengan jerami di kandang kuda kakeku dattebane! Buahahahaha' batin Kushina, lalu ia ngakak sambil mencak-mencak ga jelas. *ciri orang yang terkena virus flu tobi*

'Ini anak satu kenapa? Malu-maluin aja' Batin Fugaku meringis melihat kelakuan temannya yang tidak tau sopan santun itu.

"Uzumaki Kushina" panggil suara lain *o ow* tidak lain tidak bukan, author, SALAH maksudnya Minato.

"Iya, itu aku" kata Kushina sambil menahan tawanya.

'Apa yang salah dneganku? Bocah aneh' batin Minato.

"Kau sabuk apa?" Tanya Minato dengan nada bicaranya yang khas. Tenang, berwibawa, kalem.

Kushina menyeringai "hitam"

"Ck! Kukira masih sabuk hijau, dan kau meminjam seragam anak SMP, postur tubuhmu seperti anak kelas 6 SD dan wajahmu seperti tomat!" sekarang tawa Minato yang meledak.

'Tomat katanya?' insting Kushina sangat tajam bila mendengar kata 'tomat'.

Sebuah tanda sewotan muncul di keningnya yang lebar *whoops* .

"Minato, jangan menyebut tomat di depannya!" Ujar Fugaku pelan. Wajah Fugaku sedikit pucat.

Sewotan Kushina makin membesar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Minato bingung.

Sekarang sewotan muncul di tangannya yang mengepal

"Karena ia akan mengamuk, menggila" ucap Fugaku sedikit bergidik. Ia ingat jelas ketika teman Kushina meledeknya dengan tomat, mereka langsung dihajar hingga babak belur.

Sewotan itu makin membesar dan…

"Tenang saja Fugaku, aku ti-"

BUUAGHH

"TOMAT? JELAS AKU MANUSIA BUKAN TOMAT" Pukulan dashat nan kencang luar bisa mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Minato, alhasil pria itu terkapar dan hidungnya mimisan.

"Tuh kan Minato, sudah kuingatkan" kata Fugaku sambil membantu Minato berdiri.

"Kau, lumayan juga ya?" ucap Minato menyepelehkan sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidup dan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku hebat!" bentak Kushina, 'manusia ini, menyebalkan sekali -ttebane!' batin Kushina meraung-raung. Karena siapa? Mau tau? Ah mau tau banget ya? *dirasengan* oke, jelas karena Minato lah.

"Kemampuanmu cukup, kau serius, mau belajar denganku?" Tanya Minato dengan wajah agak menyeramkan, tapi dapat membuat MFC nya itu meleleh.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku akan menjadi kuat dan mengalahkan dia! Si alien mars rival bebuyutanku itu -ttebane!" ucap Kushina semangat sambil menunjuk Fugaku. Mood Swing, ya mood Kushina cepat sekali berubah, tapi Fugaku yang ia tunjuk hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kejadian yang sangat memalukan dirinya karena telah membawa Kushina. Menyesal juga di rupanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau… " Ujar Minato, pria itu menyeringai.

"Minato, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang aneh padanya" Peringatan mulai keluar dari mulut bau *disharingan* Fugaku.

"Tenang" ya, hanya itu ujar pria 16 tahun itu.

"Yasudah Minato, aku duluan, aku ada acara keluarga, ingat pesanku" ujar Fugaku pelan, daritadi dia memang hanya berbisik.

"Ya, pulanglah" Ujar Minato sambil mempersilahkan Fugaku pulang, atau lebih tepatnya mengusir Fugaku dari ruang club.

"Kushina aku duluan ada acara keluarga" pamit Fugaku pada Kushina. "Pulang saja!" jawab Kushina dengan nada datar. Ia tidak peduli apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang diusir melulu.

'Kayanya keberadaan gue emang ga diharapkan,ye!' batin Fugaku mendengus kesal.

Fugaku pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang club.

"Tinggal kau, dan aku" ucap Minato jahil.

"Apa?" Tanya Kushina panik, karena Minato semakin mendekat padanya.

"Balasan dari pukulanmu, Uzumaki" ucap Minato jahil sambil terus berjalan mendekati Kushina.

"Hei, jangan dekat-dekat atau kuhajar kau!" ancam Kushina.

"Kau belum tau ya?" Tanya Minato jahil (jahil mulu!)

"Tau apa?" Kushina semakin khawatir, punggungnya telah membentur dinding, artinya ia terhimpit sekarang. Antara Minato dan dinding.

"Aku sudah Judan" ucap Minato bangga. **Note : Judan ialah tingkat paling tinggi dalam sabuk hitam, biasanya pemegang gelar Judan ialah seorang yang sangat hebat dan melatih/ menjadi guru di suatu dojo.**

Mata Kushina membelalak, ia kaget, Fugaku bertingkat Hachidan, tapi hebatnya bukan main, yang ini Judan? Hebat sekali pastinya.

"Lalu, apa bagusnya? MINATO HENTIKAN!" teriak Kushina dengan suara melengking. Di detik itu pun Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Kushina yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Kua lucu Uzumaki!" lalu Minato melanjutkan tawanya.

"Oh iya" tiba-tiba ia berhenti tertawa, "panggil aku Minato-sensei" ucapnya dengan bangga.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"MANA SUDI AKU MEMANGGILMU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU DATTEBANE!" Teriak Kushina super keras, mungkin karena jijik, dan geli.

"Yasudah bersiaplah untuk kalah seumur hidup oleh Fugaku" ucap Minato dengan nada menggoda.

"Iya, iya! Minato-sensei!" ucap Kushina. 'Yeks! Cuih! Apa yang kukatakan tadi?, bahkan aku tak menyangka aku mengatakannya" batinnya muntah darah.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihannya, sekarang" Seringai jahil tampak di wajah Minato.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan pria aneh berambut kuning jabrik itu terhadap Kushina ya?

TBC

A/N : YEE berhasil aku menuangkan ide terpendam ini. Sebenernya aku agak kapok bikin fict berkelanjutan begini, takut ga ada waktu buat nulis chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jelek ya? Ya maklum lah, hasil ide anak usia (jalan) 13 tahun. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan, sebenernya ini pair favorite aku. Typos? Pasti ada! Yang terakhir

Mind to review?

Regards

Nakamura Emi


	2. Chapter 2

Readers!

*author keluar dari lampu*

GOMEN UPDATE NYA KELAMAAN MINNA-SAN author sedang sibuk dengan urusan sekolah yang tidak ada habisnya selama sekitar 2 minggu ini, banyak ulangan, pr, praktek, ambil nilai, kerja kelompok, dkk. Oh iya terimakasih sudah mereview fict ini. Saya tidak keberatan anda memberi saya informasi tentang beberapa hal yang saya tidak tau. Sebenarnya saya bingung mau lanjutin fict ini atau di delete aja. Soalnya saya pikir alurnya ga jelas dan bahkan sampe sekarang saya belum tau akhir ceritanya bagaimana. Tapi ternyata ada juga yang ngarepin fict ini tetap dilanjutin, jadi saya lanjutin! Kebanyakan curcol disini, ayo kita langsung baca!

**Thanks for :**

**HWANG ENERGY**

**.**

**ANNONYMOUS99**

**.**

**KEVIN NIAN**

**.**

**KIRA DAISUKI**

**.**

**AND ALL SILENT READERS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Namikaze Minato-Uzumaki Kushina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor - masih dipertanyakan- pastinya garing**

**Warning : typos (sahabat sejati saya), gaje, alur maksa, garing, dkk,dsb,dll**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begini, pertama sebenarnya berhubungan dengan mental, ya jangan anggap lawanmu sangat hebat, tapi juga jangan lengah jangan sampai mentalmu jatuh, aku pernah ke dojo lain saat usiaku 13 tahun, waktu itu aku sengaja memakai sabuk kuning, dan ada anak kecil yang mengajaku bertanding, ia menyerang sangat agresif dan sedikit gegabah, tapi aku kalah, minggu depannya aku datang lagi kesana dengan sabuk hitam, dan anak itu langsung kalah" Jelas Minato panjaaaaaaaannnnggggg dan lebaaaaaarrr. Akibatnya, beberapa genangan air muncul di lantai *yeks!*

"Kenapa? " Tanya Kushina.

'_Mental? Asal kau tahu saja, mentalku baja!' _Seringai Kushina dalam hatinya.

'_Mentalmu tempe!' _Balas Minato dalam hati kecilnya

'_Kau ikan asin!' _Balas batin Kushina panas

'_Kau kangkung balacan! '_dan akhirnyabatin mereka semakin memanas bung!

'_Kau tahu dan sambal terasi!' _mereka memulai acara batin-membantin saudara-saudara!

(Author : weh mau berantem atau mau mesen makanan sih?)

MinaKushi saling bertatapan, mengepalkan tangan mereka.

Author tutup kuping.

"KAN ELO YANG NULIS AUTHOR DODOL!"

(Author : BERISIK WOY! Yaudah, daripada kita berantem disini, pasti saya kalah melawan 2 orang sangar, lebih baik back to the story!)

Setelah pertikaian sengit main character bersama authornya tadi, Minato menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

"Mungkin karena mentalnya down, karena yang kurasakan saat ia menyerangku tidak agresif seperti waktu pertama kali kami bertanding, gerakannya juga agak kaku, dan tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran di wajahnya" Jadi, yang dilakukan si rambut jerami itu hanya menceramahi Kushina seperti anak kecil, bukan hal aneh yang mungkin akan tersirat di pikiran anda sekalian.

"Hubungannya dengan aku dan Fugaku?" Tanya Kushina dengan bodohnya. Kapasitas otaknya mungkin bukan medium lagi, tapi small. Cantik sih cantik tapi budek dan err~ bodoh *dirante Kushina*

"Kau pasti telah berfikir kalau 'Fugaku sangat hebat' singkirkan pikiran itu dari otakmu! Anggap Fugaku ya, satu tingkat dibawahmu, tapi ingat jangan terlalu meremehkan" jelasnya lagi.

Kushina melongo, mulutnya mangap matanya ga kedip, ga gerak, ga goyang, ga napas *eh. Lalu ngangguk-ngangguk. Tanda ia mengerti. Atau dia hanya pura-pura mengerti? Entahlah, gadis itu memang sulit ditebak.

"Jadi, aku harus menganggap Fugaku itu hmm… sabuk kuning boleh?" Tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Ya begitulah, tapi ingat pesanku, jangan anggap mereka remeh, setiap musuh punya skill mereka masing-masing, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan mengeluarkan jurus terhebat mereka ketika mereka dalam keadaan yang sangat terdesak " Ucapan Minato kali ini tidak dimengerti Kushina sama sekali.

Kushina menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan semangat *loh?*

"Jadi intinya?" Tanya Kushina dengan raut wajah bodoh, maksud dari bodoh itu ialah sangat amat bodoh *dicincang*

Minato menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Kushina tajam _'Bodoh sekali anak ini'_ pikirnya.

"Jadi intinya saat kau dalam keadaan unggul, jangan lengah, karena justru itulah keadaan yang hm… menegangkan? Ya menegangkan, kau tidak tau apa dia sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga atau justru menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang balik. Mengerti?" Minato ragu melihat wajah Kushina yang tampak suram. Lama kelamaan raut wajah Kushina berubah, alisnya terangkat satu.

"Hei, tapi kenapa aku malah diceramahi bergini -ttebane!" Nada emosi mulai terdengar dari gadis bermata violet itu. Ia menatap Minato tajam. Minato membalas tatapan tajam Kushina dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam. Akhirnya mereka saling menatap tajam, mereka beradu siapa yang paling tajam dan ternyata MINATO yang paling tajam saudara-saudara, tatapan Kushina hanya 1,5 meter dan tatapan Minato 1,7 meter tajamnya (bukannya panjang?)! *geplak!*

"Kau itu bisa sabar tidak sih? Ini kan baru pembuka tau!" teriak Minato jengkel.

"Nee? Pembukaannya saja satu jam lebih!" Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau itu suka sekali ceramah -ttebane!" Ucap Kushina dengan api kemarahan yang mulai membakar dirinya, bukan! sepertinya itu adalah api semangat masa muda yang ditransfer dari Lee dan Gai!

"Ini bukan ceramah! Tapi ini latihan dasar! Memangnya apa maumu sih?" Kushina menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Minato, sontak Minato bergidik.

"Latihan fisik" ucap Kushina santai. Wajah Minato merah padam, kepalanya jadi kuning-merah sekarang, ia seperti lampu lalu lintas terbalik.

"Fisik" gumamnya pelan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran si jerami bodoh itu.

"BAKA ERO!" teriak Kushina sambil melayangkan semua barang yang ada di ruangan itu ke wajah Minato. Ada kucing, anjing, meja, kursi, serbet,sendok, garpu, piring, gelas, mangkok, sumpit, STOP! Kenapa di ruang karate malah ada peralatan makan + anjing dan kucing? Entahlah, masih misteri. *author bloon*

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?"

"HABIS KAU MESUM!"

"Yasudah, ganti bajumu dengan baju karate, kau tidak akan bisa bertanding dengan rok sependek itu" ucapnya hati-hati. Kushina masih diam ditempat, matanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan, tidak ada ruang ganti.

"Ruang ganti dimana?" Tanya Kushina. Tidak mungkin kan dia berganti pakaian disini, di depan Minato, bisa-bisa sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya.

"Disini saja" Minato keceplosan, sifat usilnya itu memang terkadang menghibur orang lain, tapi terkadang membawanya ke alam maut, ia menenggak ludah. Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. _'Si tomat akan mengamuk'_

Kushina mengepalkan tangannya, sebuah sewotan muncul di kepalanya, lalu muncul lagi di kedua tangannnya yang terkepal. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Semua orang (-Kushina) tutup kuping.

1

2

3

"BAKA ERO!" Kushina mengamuk lagi, ia melemparkan watafel, bath tub, sabun, shampo, conditioner, gayung, shower, closet beserta isinya *o ow* ke wajah Minato.

"UZUMAKI KAU JOROK SEKALI SIH!" Teriakan dari seorang Namikaze Minato menggelegar layaknya petir.

"KAU YANG JOROK! PIKIRANMU SANGAT JOROK NAMIKAZE!"

"TAPI KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU!"

"MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

(Readers : KELAMAAN DIEMNYA WOY!)

"Ruang ganti, ada di belakang tirai itu, ada pintu di dalamnya, masuk saja kesana" Ucap Minato memecah keheningan yang dibuat author *hehe*.

Kushina diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minato sama sekali. Gadis dengan tinggi 158 cm itu menatap Minato tajam, seperti ingin membunuhnya. Merasa diberi death glare, Minato menatap Kushina bingung ia mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Ia memasang ancang-ancang untuk kabur jika kemungkinan terburuklah yang ia dapat, Uzumaki Kushina mengamuk lagi.

"Kau tidak memasang CCTV di ruang ganti kan?" Tanya Kushina dengan tampang horror.

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku memasang CCTV di sana? Otakku masih waras, kecuali…" Ucap Minato yang membuat Kushina sedikit heran. Minato ngeblush.

"Kecuali apa?" Tanya Kushina ketus.

"Kecuali ada Jiraya-sensei disini" Minato terkekeh mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Oh! Aku tau Jiraya-sensei guru IPA mu itu! Yang katanya mesum sekali itu kan? Aku tau banyak tentang dia dari Fugaku" ucap Kushina dengan semangat.

"Iya, iya nanti saja ya ceritanya, cepat ganti bajumu dan kita harus cepat latihan" perintah Minato.

Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menajamkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kushina ketus.

"Ya, maksudku kau cepat ganti baju, sebelum… sebelum… sebelum keburu sore!" ucap pria dengan mata senada dengan batu safir itu. '_padahal aku ingin menjawab sebelum aku yang menggantikan bajumu_' Minato terkikik mendengar innernya bicara seperti itu.

Kushina yang sudah berjalan menuju ruang ganti menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Minato yang sedang terkikik sendiri dengan hebohnya.

" Apa yang kau tertawakan, baka?" ia mulai memasang tatapan membunuh.

"Tidak, tidak ada" tawa Minato yang histeris *eh* tadi tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya. Wajahnya mendadak pucat, ia sudah kapok karena hampir mati ditimpukin oleh barang-barang yang tidak jelas darimana asal usulnya itu sama Kushina. Jadi dia lebih memilih diam.

" Kau pasti memasang CCTV kan? makanya kau terkikik bodoh seperi tadi" wajah Kushina mendadak horror.

"Tidak! Sungguh aku tidak memasang CCTV atau apa pun itu! Percayalah padaku!"

Kushina diam, ia menatap Minato dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Minato merasa kesal pada author *loh?* maksudnya Minato merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa meyakinkan Kushina. Ia berjalan mendekati Kushina.

Ia mencengkram bahu mungil Kushina

"Kushina tatap mataku! Apakah aku berbohong? Apa mataku mengatakan aku berbohong? Hah?" kata Minato sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kushina dengan sangat keras. Mau tau bagaimana wajah Minato saat ia melakukan adegan itu? Matanya membulat, lubang hidungnya mengembang, mulutnya menganga lebar, dan beberpa rintikan hujan keluar dari rongga mulutnya *JOROK!*

Kushina tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

'_Kau pikir kau sedang bersama siapa, baka?'_

DUAGH

Kushina menonjok Minato dengan sekuat tenaganya, dan dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, raga, dan rohnya *loh?*

"AAH UZUMAKI KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KU LAGI?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?"

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkanmu, kalau aku tidak berbohong" tampang Minato mulai melankolis.

"Tapi itu cara yang pasaran, dan norak, baka! Itu seperti di sinetron-sinetron Indonesia dattebane!"

"Kan kalau ga norak bukan sinetron Indonesia namanya, Uzumaki!" *whoops*

(Author : WOY! Kembali ke scenario dong! Bolot orang dengerin lo pada tereak-tereakan mulu!)

Oke, readers ayo kembali ke cerita semula.

Ehem…

10 menit setelah 'World War' itu, Kushina keluar.

"Minato, aku sudah selesai!" teriakan Kushina menyadarkan Minato dari lamunan anehnya. Entah apa yang ia lamunkan saat Uzumaki Kushina sedang berganti pakaian.

Minato memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara tadi. Ia melihat Kushina dengan pakaian karatenya dan ada sebuah sabuk hitam melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya. Rambutnya digelung ke atas dan disisakan sedikit di depan. Minato terus menatap Kushina dengan dahi berkerut.

Kushina yang daritadi dipelototi oleh Minato merasa tidak enak "Apa?"

Minato mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "Tidak, tidak ada"

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Ya"

" Aku harus apa?"

"Turuti saja perintahku, jangan membantah atau melawan"

Kushina mmengerutkan dahinya dan menaikan alisnya, ia memberenggut menatap Minato.

'_Mau apa lagi dia?'_

TBC

A/N : Selesai chapter 2 nya, TBC nya sama kaya chapter 1, sama-sama ga jelas. Saya udah terlanjur bikin chapter 2 dan sayang kalo tiba-tiba putus tengah jalan karena kurang diminati oleh para readers. Tolong beri pendapat, apa saya harus melanjutkan ke chapter 3 dan seterusnya, atau harus saya delete, atau mungkin discontinued. Tapi saya berat mau delete atau discontinued, karena ini my first MinaKushi. Saya minta sarannya aja ya, terimakasih :D

Mind to review?

Regards

Nakamura Emi


End file.
